The Blue and The Warewolf
by 20Gag
Summary: Bukan salah Kuroko bila ia jatuh dalam perangkap warewolf yang berparas tampan dan kelaparan tersebut. "Wahai pemuda manis bertudung biru, bisakah kau kemari?" -Kise /"Ne... aku lapar." -Akashi / "Aku mohon... hentikan semua ini..." -Kuroko. Warning inside, smut and slight!gore ff. Don't forget to RnR. Sangkyuu!


Moshimoo minna-san. Apa kabar? Kali ini author mau bikin ff lagi, hanya sajaaah couplenya KiAkaKuro. Yehet! /?/ nah, ff ini terisnpirasi dari sebuah lagu... yah pokoknya sebuah lagu. Selamat membaca!

.

.

KnB isn't mine.

.

.

.

The Blue and The Warewolf

.

.

.

Kise x Akashi x Kuroko, yaoi content. Threesome

.

.

.

You're about to read smut and sligt!gore fanfiction, please leave this page if you dislike this kind of story. Thank you!

.

.

.

.

Pemuda remaja itu tengah bermain-main di tepi sungai sambil merendam kakinya untuk disentuh aliran yang lembut dan dingin itu. Sebuah keranjang berisi buah-buahan terletak manis di samping pemuda yang kini tengah bersenandung pelan itu, hari hampir gelap ketika pemuda tersebut memutuskan untuk beranjak dan kembali ke rumahnya. Perjalanan singkatnya dari hutan menuju rumah sederhana yang berada di seluk beluk desa terpencil yang jauh dari asap dan polusi.

Ibunya memanggil dari kejauhan agar sang anak segera masuk ke dalam rumah, aroma masakan menyapa indra penciuman pemuda itu saat kakinya berpijak di lantai kayu yang mengalas kokoh di dalam rumah tersebut.

"Bukankah ibu sudah mengingatkanmu untuk tidak bermain di sungai terlalu lama Kuroko?" tegur sang ibu.

"Maafkan aku bu, aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Kau sudah sering berkata begitu, bagaimana jika kau celaka? Tidak ada yang tau, apa yang ada dan tinggal di dalam hutan tersebut. Kau sudah sering mendengar bahwa banyak orang yang tak kembali ke rumahnya setelah kepergiannya menuju hutan tersebut kan?" Kuroko mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu, ibu tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Jangan ulangi itu lagi, kali ini ibu serius."

"Baiklah, maafkan aku bu."

Perempuan paruh baya itu mengelus helaian biru muda itu penuh sayang, dan mengajak anak satu-satunya itu menuju ruang makan untuk menikmati hidangan yang telah tersedia di meja makan.

Setengah jam berlalu, hanya ada dentingan sendok dan mangkuk makanan yang memecah keheningan tersebut, sehabis makan, Kuroko membantu ibunya mencuci piring dan beranjak pergi ke kamarnya sendiri untuk istirahat. Besok ia ingin mengunjungi rumah bibi Alex dan bermain dengan anaknya, Kagami.

"Kuroko, tunggu sebentar." Panggil sang ibu.

"Ada apa bu?"

"Ibu punya sesuatu untukmu. Mungkin kau menyukainya." Ibunya berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri dan mengambil sebuah lipatan kain berwarna biru muda, senada dengan warna rambut dan iris biru mudanya yang selalu menenangkan jiwa dan raga perempuan paruh baya itu.

"Sewaktu ibu melewati toko pakaian di pusat pembelian tadi, ibu melihat ini dan ibu langsung mengingatmu. Ibu harap kau suka." Katanya sambil tersenyum dan memberikan barang itu pada Kuroko.

Kuroko membuka lipatan kain yang kini membentuk sebuah tudung yang cukup panjang, wajahnya berubah senang menerima pemberian dari sang ibu. Ia langsung berhambur memeluk ibunya dan mengucapkan terima kasih yang dibalas kecupan kening oleh sang ibu. Ia berencana akan memakai tudung tersebut besok. Setelahnya ia masuk ke kamar dan merebahkan tubuhnya untuk istirahat malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esok harinya setelah Kuroko selesai mengunjungi rumah bibi Alex, ia kembali bermain ke hutan untuk mencari buah-buahan dan setelahnya kembali ke rumah. Ia ingat petuah ibunya untuk tidak bermain ke sungai karena berbahaya. Hari masih terang, Kuroko memutuskan untuk sedikit masuk ke dalam hutan dan mencari buah lobi-lobi yang sangat asam itu. Bukan Kuroko yang ingin memakannya, melainkan untuk ibunya. Kuroko ingat bahwa ibunya sangat menyukai buah tersebut meski rasanya dapat membuat lidahmu seperti mengerut sangkin masamnya. Kuroko memetik dalam jumlah banyak lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah pulang.

Suara berisik dari balik pepohonan menghentikan langkah kecilnya dan membuatnya menoleh ke berbagai arah mencari sumber suara.

"Wahai pemuda manis bertudung biru, bisakah kau kemari?" tanya sosok yang perlahan muncul dari balik pohon tua yang besar. Paras ramahnya menarik perhatian Kuroko untuk mendekat padanya.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?"

"Jangan panggil aku tuan, aku masih terbilang muda untuk dipanggil seperti itu."

"Lalu? Aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Panggil aku Kise, dan bolehkan aku meminta bantuanmu?" Kuroko mengangguk pelan.

"Bisakah kau mengantarkan sekeranjang apel ini ke rumah yang berada di tengah hutan ini?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Maafkan aku Kise. Tapi aku harus segera pulang, ibuku berpesan demikian."

"Aku mohon dengan sangat. Adikku sedang sakit di rumah, ia membutuhkan apel ini. Sedangkan ayahku membutuhkan bantuan di pasar."

Kuroko merasa iba mendengar penuturan Kise, akhirnya ia bersedia mengantarkan sekeranjang apel itu menuju rumah yang berada di tengah hutan. Kise memberinya arahan jalan untuk sampai menuju rumah yang dituju.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari semakin gelap, akhirnya Kuroko menemukan sebuah rumah sederhana yang berada di tengah hutan. Suasana sangat sepi dan agak menyeramkan, hanya ada siluet matahari terbenam yang menerangi daerah terpencil tersebut. Kakinya melangkah mendekati pintu kayu yang nampak tertutup rapat.

_TOK TOK TOK TOK_

"Permisi." Katanya sopan.

Terdengar pintu kenop terbuka dan menampakkan sosok laki-laki yang tingginya tak berbeda jauh dari Kuroko. Pandangan laki-laki tersebut tegas dan tajam, Kuroko kurang nyaman ditatap seintens itu, tapi ia tetap berusaha menyembunyikan rasa tak enaknya itu.

"Apa anda adik dari Kise?" laki-laki itu mengangguk.

"Barusan aku bertemu dengannya, dan ia menitipkan sekeranjang apel untukmu. Aku sudah mengantarkannya sekarang dan aku harus segera pulang, ku harap kau cepat sembuh." Kata Kuroko sambil membungkuk dan berpamit.

Tidak secepat itu.

"Menginaplah semalam disini, diluar sudah mulai gelap. Berbahaya jika kau pulang sekarang." Tutur laki-laki itu pada Kuroko.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Tak apa, ini tidak akan merepotkan." Sahutnya dibalas senyuman singkat yang tulus.

"Masuklah." Ajak pemuda itu.

Ornamen sederhana yang menghiasi rumah tersebut memberi kesan unik saat Kuroko memasuki rumah tersebut. Matanya tak berhenti memandangi setiap sudut rumah tersebut, tak hentinya ia terhenyak dalam lamunannya sendiri untuk menikmati setiap ornamen di rumah tersebut.

"Kau suka?" tanyanya, Kuroko mengangguk pelan.

"Namaku Akashi, siapa namamu manis?"

"Kuroko."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul duabelas malam saat Kuroko terbangun dari tidurnya, ia sedang berada di dalam kamar tamu berukuran kecil tempatnya istirahat sedaritadi. Kuroko mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan terlihat merenung. Hari sangat gelap, hanya ada lampu redup yang menyinari ruangan sempit tersebut, Kuroko beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

Tubuhnya seperti ditancap paku dan tenggorokkan tercekat saat melihat dua ekor serigala bertubuh sangat besar tengah berputar-putar di ruang utama rumah tersebut. Yang satu berbulu putih bersih dan yang lainnya berbulu abu-abu.

_BRAKK!_

Ia membanting pintu kamar tersebut kasar dan menguncinya, tubunya lemas bukan main. Ia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padanya untuk ke depannya, ia mulai terisak dalam diam berharap ada seseorang yang akan menolongnya.

"Kuroko... Kuroko, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

"Siapa disana?" tanyanya dengan suara gemetar.

"Ini aku, Kise. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir.

Perlahan Kuroko membuka pintu tersebut dan menampakkan dua sosok yang baru saja dikenalnya tadi sore.

"Apa yang terjadi? Wajahmu pucat pasi." Sambung Akashi melihat paras pemuda di depannya nampak seperti mayat berjalan.

"Ak-aku baru saja melihat dua ekor serigala yang sangat besar di ruang utama. Mereka sangat mengerikan..."

Kise dan Akashi nampak mengerenyitkan keningnya heran.

"Kau pasti berhalusinasi, tidak ada apa-apa disini."

"A...a...aku sungguh melihatnya..."

Pemuda paling tinggi di antara ketiganya menghampiri Kuroko dan memeluknya erat, berusaha menenangkan pemuda yang sedang gemetaran tersebut. Kise dapat mendengar detak jantung Kuroko sangat jelas, ia berasumsi bahwa Kuroko benar-benar ketakutan saat ini.

"Sudahlah, ayo ke kamar." Ajak Akashi kepada keduanya.

Mereka bertiga terduduk di ranjang tempat Kuroko tidur. Sementara Kise sibuk menenangkan Kuroko, Akashi menutup pintu kamar tersebut rapat.

"Antarkan aku pulang... ku mohon..." pinta Kuroko lemah.

"Ini terlalu larut. Kami tidak bisa..."

"Aku takut... dan ibuku pasti sangat khawatir..." gumamnya.

"Tenang, semua akan baik-baik saja." Balas Kise sambil kembali memeluk posesif tubuh itu.

Kuroko merasa nyaman diperlakukan demikian, sampai pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu mengecup pipinya pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kise?"

"Menenangkanmu."

Bukannya berhenti, Kise malah mencium bibir pucat Kuroko dalam jangka waktu lama, ia melumat bibir itu hingga membuat pemuda tersebut mendesah tak karuan. Lidah Kise menyesak masuk saat Kuroko mendesah untuk yang kesekian kalinya, mengabsen rentetan gigi rapih tersebut dan bermain ahli di dalam mulut Kuroko. Akashi yang memperhatikan kegiatan mereka hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap tajam ke arah kakaknya.

"Hey Kise, kau akan membunuhnya kalau kau tak melepaskan ciuman itu." Dan seketika Kise melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

"Kau iri, aku tau itu. Kenapa kau tidak ikut serta?" Akashi tersenyum miring mendengar ajakan sang kakak dan duduk di belakang Kuroko sambil menjilat leher mulusnya penuh nafsu.

"Ahhhh, apa yang kalian lakukan? Aku mohon, hentikan." Pintanya memelas.

Bukannya berhenti, keduanya malah makin liar menggerayangi tubuh yang masih suci tersebut dan kini keempat tangan yang menyentuh tubuhnya mulai bergerak liar. Tangan panjang Kise menyusup masuk ke dalam kaos yang dipakai Kuroko sementara Akashi membuka perlahan tudung biru muda yang dipakainya. Kuroko terus meronta untuk dilepaskan tapi didiamkan oleh keduanya. Tangan Kise memilin nipple Kuroko yang nampak tegang dengan kencang lalu merobek kaos polos yang dikenakan Kuroko hingga terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Mmmhhh ahhhh..." desahan dan racauan terus keluar dari mulut Kuroko saat Akashi menciumi dan menjilati punggung Kuroko, tak lupa meninggalkan bercak kemerahan disana. Mendengar desahannya saja sudah membuat kedua pelaku menegang dibawah sana, tak sabaran Kise menurukan retsleting celana bahan yang dikenakan Kuroko dan mengelus sang junior yang masih tertidur dibalik celana dalam sang pemilik.

"Hentikan... kumohon jangan lakukan ini..."

Kise kembali membuka paksa celana dalam milik Kuroko menyebabkan pemilik kini tak berbusana sama sekali, Kise dan Akashi dapat melihat jelas tubuh Kuroko secara keseluruhan.

"Kau punya struktur tubuh seperti perempuan sayang.." bisik Akashi seduktif membuat Kuroko merinding.

Jari tengah milik Akashi dilesakkan masuk ke dalam lubang perawan milik Kuroko membuat pemiliknya memekik kesakitan, Kuroko mulai mengeluarkan air matanya saat jari Akashi bertambah dan terus merobek dinding sempit disana.

"Ahhhh hentikaan... hiks.."

Selagi Akashi sibuk menusuk lubang tersebut, Kise mulai mengocok junior milik Kuroko kembali membuat pemiliknya mendesah, Kuroko tidak nyaman seperti ini, tapi ia merasa nikmat sendiri diperlakukan seperti ini (?)

Akashi membuka celananya dan menunjukkan sesuatu di bawah sana yang nampak menegang, tanpa aba-aba ia memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang milik Kuroko yang ia mainkan barusan.

"AAAHHH!" suara kesakitan dan air mata yang mengalir menjadi background dari perbuatan Akashi barusan.

"Ahhh, hentikaan, sakiitt... uuuhhhh..." Kuroko terus merintih meminta junior milik Akashi dilepaskan dari miliknya, tapi yang ada Akashi malah mendorong juniornya lebih dalam hingga membentur prostat milik Kuroko di bawah sana. Junior Akashi makin menegang saat dinding-dinding kulit tersebut menjepitnya dan memijatnya secara tak langsung.

"Kise.. kau masuk setelah ini."

"Tidak, aku masuk sekarang."

"Tunggu apa kau gi—"

"AAAAAKKKHHH!" lagi-lagi Kuroko mengerang kesakitan saat Kise masuk ke dalam lubang sempitnya yang bahkan masih ada milik Akashi di dalam sana.

"Ukkh, sempit. Mmhhh.." racau Kise tak karuan.

"Lepasss... hiks... kumohon.. sakit."

Pilu, nyeri, sakit bersatu dalam benak Kuroko yang saat ini benar-benar tersiksa. Keduanya menggenjot secara beraturan dan bersamaan, tak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang melanda Kuroko dan terus menggenjot hingga cairan keduanya tumpah memenuhi lubang sempit tersebut. Kuroko hanya bisa terbaring lemas saat keduanya selesai melakukan kegiatan sex dengan tubuhnya tanpa izin.

Tubuhnya benar-benar kaki dan lubangnya terasa sangat perih di belakang sana. Kuroko hanya terlentang lemas dengan nafas yang memburu di atas kasur, tak mampu berkata-kata atau menggerakkan sedikit jaripun.

"Ne Kise... aku lapar." Sahut Akashi.

"Ya.. akupun demikian."

Keduanya menjauh dari Kuroko dan menunjukkan sosok asli mereka, dua ekor serigala yang barusan Kuroko lihat sekarang berada satu ruangan dengannya. Ukuran kedua serigala tersebut benar-benar besar, keduanya nampak melihat Kuroko dalam tatapan lapar, dan Kuroko tau pasti apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini.

Perlahan tapi pasti, kedua serigala tersebut mendekat dan mulai mencabik tubuh lemas tersebut dengan ganas. Meninggalkan ceceran darah dan daging segar manusia santapan mereka malam ini, bau amis menjalar ke seluruh ruangan sempit tersebut. Suasana malam mencekam menjadi saksi kematian pemuda polos yang dimakan hidup-hidup oleh kedua warewolf yang berhasil menipunya.

.

END

.

? gw tau pasti kalian sedang memasang wajah *what the fuck with this story* karena gw juga memasang ekspresi sama... GOME BANGEEETTT SMUTNYA PENDEEEEKKKKK DAN CERITANYA JUGA PENDEEEEKKKKK. Author ga bakat bikin cerita yang ada smutnya *dusta* udahlah. Sekian dulu dari ff ini, maaf bila ada kesamaan dan hal-hal mengganjal dari ff ini. Sampai jumpa! Oh yaa jangan lupa review, hehe.


End file.
